


Harry Potter universe oneshots and headcanons

by Bellarke319



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke319/pseuds/Bellarke319
Summary: Some one shots and headcanons me and my friends come up with from the Harry Potter universe. An emotional rollercoaster of crying your eyes out from sadness or crying with laughter. Also follow my Wattpad for more fics first





	Harry Potter universe oneshots and headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owns these characters jk Rowling does

Teddy was just about to leave the great hall it was the beginning of his 5th year and he had been made prefect so he had to show the first years the way to the hufflepuff common room and dorms. Just as he was about to leave professor Longbottom pulled him aside. "I would like to ask u a favour"he began when teddy simply nodded in responses he continued "there is a first year who has just been sorted Benjamin lumly and well he is pretty nervous since well..he is a werewolf". Teddy took a deep breath why had he got to talk to him? Well he knew why but he didn't know his farther he only ever knew stories. "Umm I don't know sir.." he said running his hands through his now pale pink hair.  
"Well think about it please. He could do with someone to talk to. I fought along side your dad in the war he was a good man and he was lucky to have friends like James and Sirius. This boy needs someone like he had them" professor Longbottom said  
"Yes sir" Teddy replied before leaving the hall to navigate the confused first years the the maze of halls.

Later that evening Teddy Lupin found the young wearwolf alone in the corner of the hufflepuff common room nervously looking around.  
"Hello" Teddy said kindly the boy jumped a little then smiled back nervously  
"Hi" he mumbled back. In that moment Teddy realised exactly what Longbottom had said and how true it was "let's go for a walk" he said to the young boy. The boy nervously got up and followed Teddy out of the door into the maze of corridors. They walked for around ten minutes before turning down a long corridor which had many photos on them. Teddy had been here many times especially in his first year he could walk there with his eyes closed he knew exactly were there photos were placed. They came to an abrupt stop half way up to long corridor. Teddy turned to look at the pictures on the wall and there looking back at him with gentle smiles was his farther Remus Lupin and mother Nymphadora Tonks. After a few moments of silence the boy finally spoke "why? Why are we here ?" He asked nervously. Teddy turned to the boy and kneeled down so they was the same height. "Do you know what this corridor is?" He asked the boy with a gentle smile the boy shook his head slightly "this is the memorial for all the dead who died during the wizarding war". The first year boy looked back at all of the many photos on the wall there was so many and all of them had died fighting for the wizarding world he knew. Yet he still didn't understand why his prefect had dragged him down here "I still don't understand" he whispered looking at his feet .  
"You see this man here ?" Teddy said pointing to the photo of his farther the boy shook his head "he was a wearwolf"  
The young wearwolf inhaled sharply,his mind racing as to how this 5th year had figured it out. He stayed silent holding his breath in hopes this is just some unfortunate coincidence. Teddy realised that this conversation has made the young boy rather uncomfortable but he continued "he was the first wearwolf to get a order of merlin. He fought against he who must not be named not once but twice. He attended this school and made some friends here Sirius black and James Potter." The boys face flashed with recognition of the name Potter.  
"You know don't you?" The boy finally found the courage to ask. Teddy simply nodded and gave the boy another kind smile.  
"Well u see this woman here ?" Teddy said pointing to his mother "she was his wife she loved him so much they died together fighting for a better world" Teddy paused and ran his hand through his now purple hair the was growing rapidly darker that matched the colour of his mother's hair in the photo " a better world for there son..for me" tears filled his eyes as he said the last few words. The young boy just stared at him "he was your dad? He asked Teddy could no longer speak nodded. The young wearwolf threw his arms around Teddy "thank you" he whispered


End file.
